Wanker
by Isonia
Summary: Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis l'enfance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés et ils le montraient bien. Enfants, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour telle ou telle raison, de la plus stupide à la plus stupéfiante. Le jour où tout changea, c'était un jour d'été. UA (et Joyeux Noël !)


**Titre **::: Wanker  
**Auteur **::: ©Isonia  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Romance || Hurt/Comfort || UA  
**Pairings **::: FrUK  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Arthur Kirkland [Angleterre] || Francis Bonnefoy [France]  
Secondaires → Gilbert Beilschmidt [Prusse] || Antonio Fernandez Carriedo [Espagne] || Maïwenn Bonnefoy [Gaule] || Lydia Kirkland [Brittania] || Scott Kirkland [Ecosse] || Carwin Kirkland [Irelande du Nord] || ...  
**Rating **::: T [Pour injures et contexte sérieux]  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous (ou que vous allez tous) passé de très bonnes fêtes, avec de nombreux cadeaux et beaucoup de joie !  
Pour ma part, je reviens avec un FrUK plutôt long sur lequel je travaille depuis quelques temps maintenant. J'y suis plutôt attachée, je dois dire. Je le trouve... réussi, et c'est rare que je trouve un travail réussi. Il est à l'image de la relation entre France et Angleterre, pour moi : confus. Vous verrez par vous-même, n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis là-dessus.  
J'ai mis de nombreuses références dans cet OS, à la série Hetalia mais aussi à d'autres, à vous de trouver si le cœur vous en dit ! Et je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de lancer quelques petites piques ou glisser quelques louanges (notamment à Baudelaire, ce génie).  
J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

Joyeuses Fêtes ! Et enjoie !

PS : Nous avons dépassé les trente favoris pour Histoire d'amour d'un violeur. Je vous remercie énormément ! :)

* * *

_ On m'a un jour dit : épouse quelqu'un que tu pourras ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

* * *

Francis avait eu une petite-amie, une fois. Une vraie, qu'il aimait vraiment. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, il aurait abandonné amis, famille, école, n'importe quoi juste pour la satisfaire voir la faire rire. Les rumeurs sur Bonnefoy et elle allaient à tout va, mais tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'ils formaient un couple parfait. Ils ne s'engueulaient pas, jamais, le temps passait et ils étaient toujours autant amoureux. De plus ils étaient deux jeunes gens beaux, on ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Puis un jour, un incendie l'emporta. On ne sait pas vraiment comment tout cela s'est passé, mais c'était réel. Elle était morte dans les flammes de sa maison, elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir à temps. Lui, fut inconsolable. Pendant trois mois, il ne sortit plus de chez lui, il resta dans sa chambre. Même ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrivaient pas à le consoler, il refusait de les voir. Il avait perdu son trésor, sa vie, tout ce qu'il aimait dans ce monde. Certains dirent qu'il tenta de se suicider plusieurs fois, d'autre qu'il se convertit au christianisme juste pour avoir l'illusion de parler avec elle sous forme d'ange. Aucune de toutes ces rumeurs n'était vrai. Il a juste fait son deuil, et il est juste redevenu comme avant. Un coureur de jupon, ou comme on le disait si bien, un véritable enfoiré.  
Elle s'appelait Jeanne.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était un élève studieux. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il passait la majorité de son temps à travailler. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'avait nommé Président du CVL de son lycée. Car il était digne de confiance et savait gérer quelque chose d'aussi gros, même s'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. On n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir ça, ça se voyait très bien rien qu'à son visage. On le surnommait '' l'anglais '' mais surtout '' l'homme seul '' car il avait rejeté toutes les filles qui étaient venues se déclarer à lui. Certains le disaient gay, d'autres rétorquaient que cette idée était juste stupide. Qu'au pire il était asexuel, mais pas gay, alors ça non. Lui ne faisait pas trop attention aux rumeurs et autres ragots, il restait plongé dans ses bouquins ou ses papiers. Toujours. Son air restait neutre quelque soit la situation, presque triste disait-on. Il avait un petit frère qui était à l'école primaire à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici. Un petit adorable à ce qu'il paraissait. Les autres qui étaient plus grands étaient de vrais crétins par contre. Pour le coup il avait moins de chance.  
Il ne venait jamais en fête, il ne buvait pas, il ne sortait pas.  
Kirkland ne rigolait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis l'enfance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés et ils le montraient bien. Enfants, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour telle ou telle raison, de la plus stupide à la plus stupéfiante. Bonnefoy était le seul à faire sortir Kirkland de ses jougs, à lui faire péter un plomb au point de le lancer dans la bagarre. Le pire, c'est qu'il en était fier. Les deux familles étaient pourtant en très bon terme, les deux mères étaient même bonnes amies. Mais pas les enfants. C'était comme ça.  
Une fois au collège, les choses se calmèrent. Ils se lançaient des piques, toujours, mais ils ne se battaient plus ou presque plus. On les avait placé dans des classes différentes, et chacun avait grandi de son côté. Arthur dans la solitude et l'ennui, Francis dans la sociabilisation et la monotonie qui l'accompagnaient. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient au détour d'un couloir en faisaient frissonner plus d'un, et ceux tout au long des années collège, mais cela n'alla jamais plus loin. Jamais. Leurs mères dînaient ensembles régulièrement, et c'était bien le seul moment où ils ne se bouffaient pas par de simples mais haineux regards.  
Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux au même lycée, ils arrêtèrent tout. Leurs mères restaient amies, bien sûr, mais ils ne participèrent plus aux sorties, aux repas, ils restaient dans leurs coins, chacun dans sa chambre. Puis il y eu Jeanne, et tellement d'autres choses autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.  
Au final, plus qu'ils s'ignorèrent, ils s'oublièrent.

* * *

Le jour où tout changea, c'était un jour d'été. Il faisait très chaud, Arthur n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Il suffoquait presque rien qu'à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors. Alors il avait décidé de passer sa journée de temps libre à la bibliothèque du lycée, à sa place habituelle (la documentaliste lui faisait même du thé des fois) avec un bon gros bouquin. La salle était remplie d'une vingtaine d'élèves, mais restait étrangement silencieuse. Tout le monde était assommé par la chaleur et puis tout le monde aurait voulu cogner le premier qui osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. On dit que la pluie rend les gens tristes et grognons, mais en vérité c'était le soleil éclatant qui les rendait presque similaires à des animaux en cage.  
Francis était entré dans la pièce, et plusieurs élèves avaient été surpris et s'étaient mis à murmurer. Le blond n'était pas le genre d'élève à venir ici, du moins pas depuis le drame. Le seul à ne pas avoir levé la tête était Kirkland, mais ça ce n'était pas surprenant.  
Ce qui l'était un peu plus, c'était le français qui se dirigeait vers son ancien '' ennemi '', mains dans les poches, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aborder un ami. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut en face de lui que les yeux verts daignèrent se lever sur sa personne. Il pouvait y lire un ennui certain mais aussi une certaine surprise.

« J'ai à te parler. On peut sortir ? »

Les épais sourcils de l'anglais se froncèrent.

« Nous pouvons très bien parler ici, murmura-t-il pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves.  
\- Non. C'est important et privé. » répondit le plus grand sans porter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le plus jeune soupira et ferma son livre. Le français esquissa un sourire discret en voyant qu'il s'agissait du tome quatre d'Harry Potter mais camoufla bien vite son amusement quand les deux émeraudes teintés de lassitude se reposèrent sur sa personne. Il se décala un peu pour laisser son camarade quitter son siège, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Une fois tous les deux debout et le sac de l'anglais récupéré, ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager avant que le plus vieux ne désigne la porte d'un mouvement de tête.  
Ils quittèrent la pièce et marchèrent pendant longtemps, aucun d'eux ne portant un véritable intérêt à la foule d'élève qui s'écartait sur leur passage. Déjà car il s'agissait du président du CVL et d'un membre du Bad Touch Trio, et ensuite car c'était Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy qui se déplaçaient volontairement _ensemble_. Même s'ils s'ignoraient quotidiennement, le fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas n'était pas inconnu du tout. Certains riaient beaucoup avec ça, disant que le jour où ils seraient côte à côte par conviction, la fin du monde arriverait. Beaucoup jetèrent des coups d'œils inquiets par la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'aucune astéroïde ne descendait sur terre.  
Ils finirent par quitter cette population étouffante (ce qui fit un bien fou à Kirkland, même s'il ne le montrait pas) et arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment. Francis s'avança jusqu'au bord, s'appuyant sur la barrière pour voir la cour d'en haut, alors qu'Arthur restait au milieu, toujours concentré sur son ex-rival.

« Tu sais que les élèves ne sont pas censés pouvoir accéder au toit du bâtiment, j'imagine, fit le plus stoïque des deux.  
\- Bah. Tu es le président du Conseil de Vie des Lycéens (il appuya sur ces mots en faisant un vague geste de la main), tu peux bien te le permettre une fois dans ta vie d'élève modèle. »

Kirkland tiqua rien qu'au ton qu'employait l'autre jeune homme.

« Finissons-en vite. Que me veux-tu ? »

Les yeux bleu se posèrent sur le président, délaissant les paysages barbants de l'établissement scolaire. Il y eut une hésitation inhabituelle chez le Français, ce qui, s'il était honnête avec lui même, étonna un peu l'autre garçon qui était habitué à le voir confiant.

« Et bien... »

Il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux (toujours aussi soyeux, bon sang c'était presque énervant) jusqu'à la faire descendre sur son menton pour effleurer de ses doigts sa barbe de trois jours. Pendant deux bonnes minutes il ne dit rien, et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante.  
L'anglais leva un sourcil en l'air puis enfin toussa deux trois fois, pour rappeler à l'autre leur '' position '' actuelle. Le français le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, soupira puis prit une grande inspiration.

« En fait, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour t'avouer que je t'aime. »

…  
Il y eut un vide.

« … I... Excuse me ? »

Le français rit doucement et se gratta nerveusement la joue. Était-ce du _putain de rose_ sur celles-ci ou l'anglais avait des troubles de la vision en plus d'être malentendant ?

« 'Tain, tu rends pas les choses faciles. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Pas en ami. Plus que ça. »

Le plus petit cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, son air blasé ayant été remplacé par un autre beaucoup plus stupéfait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il ne dit pas un mot et l'autre non plus, se contentant de le fixer. Le soleil semblait taper encore plus fort sur sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il y avait une distance plutôt raisonnable entre eux, mais ce n'était pas assez loin au goût du plus jeune.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien n'existait si ce n'était eux.  
Puis l'aîné sourit, et Arthur se sentit pousser en avant. Des rires résonnèrent dans ses oreilles alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il se retourna pour voir les deux autres membres du trio infernal. Gilbert le tapa dans le bras en riant encore plus fort (de toute façon, il riait toujours plus fort que tout le monde) et le blondin pouvait même apercevoir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, les deux orbes vertes se retournèrent vers celui qui avait été la '' base '' de tout ça, pour le voir rire aux éclats comme les autres. Francis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son ventre, à moitié courbé sur lui-même. Finalement il se redressa et adressa un clin d'œil moquer à l'autre toujours tétanisé.

« Putain c'tte barre ! T'aurais dû voir ta gueule Arty ça valait tout l'or du monde ! »

Le français se força à se calmer un peu, contrairement à ses deux amis.

« J'aurai aimé être à ta place pour pouvoir sortir avec moi-même ! Quelle chance de dingue tu as laissé passer Arthur ! » Fit-il avec une fausse voix peinée.

Il l'entendit rire de nouveau avant de quitter les lieux en courant. Antonio poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de s'éloigner à son tour, en marchant cependant. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler suffisamment ses tressautements pour se permettre de lancer son corps dans une course.  
Mais alors que Gilbert allait partir lui aussi (en lui lançant une pique comme une autre, évidemment), il le vit stopper tout mouvement et perdre toute trace d'amusement. L'auto-proclamé Prussien appela son camarade espagnol, et Arthur fut presque étonné d'entendre un ton si paniqué dans la voix de l'albinos. Lui qui était toujours mesquin et arrogant semblait perdre tout ses moyens. Le métisse revint sur ses pas, séchant les dernières larmes de rire, avant de désenchanter bien rapidement à son tour.  
D'abord, Kirkland ne comprit pas pourquoi ils le regardaient comme ça, pourquoi la main de Carriedo était sur son épaule ou pourquoi on lui disait de se calmer.  
Il se dit simplement qu'il avait intérêt à rentrer à l'intérieur car la pluie commençait réellement à le tremper.  
Et là, il se souvint. Il se rappela du soleil toujours là et toujours aussi chaud, il se rappela du ciel bleu sans un seul nuage. Il n'y avait pas la moindre petite trace de pluie. Alors tout fut clair.  
Il pleurait.  
Oh.  
_Oh_.  
Ses mains vinrent immédiatement couvrir son visage, tentant tant bien que mal de se cacher face aux membres du Bad Touch Trio, alors qu'il murmurait un « Go away. » d'une voix rouillée. Il se sentait ridicule, mort de honte, et le pire dans tout ça, le pire c'était qu'on avait pitié de lui. Que des amis de son principal ennemi allaient jusqu'à s'occuper de sa petite personne. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus ses hoquets et ses geignements s'intensifiaient. Il entendait les deux autres s'entre demander « Mais pourquoi il pleure, mais pourquoi il pleure !» en boucle. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, et ça, oh ça il s'y refusait.  
Il était déjà foutu.  
Inutile de s'enterrer encore plus bas que terre.

« Eh, Arthur, tu m'entends ? Mais réponds-moi ! Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ! »

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de garder sa position. On le laissa tranquille pour quelques minutes, même si les deux autres lycéens restaient là. Juste on ne lui parlait plus.  
Et ensuite, Antonio comprit.

« Ah. »

Le jeune anglais sentit Gilbert, incrédule, relever la tête vers son ami, qui lui continuait sûrement de le fixer. Il en savait rien (_bordel de merde_) ses yeux étaient trop mouillés pour qu'il puisse voir distinctement.

« Me dis pas que tu aimes vraiment Francis..? »

Une nouvelle fois, plus personne ne parla. Les deux garçons dévisageaient l'élève censé les représenter, alors que l'évidence même leur arrivait en pleine face. Évidemment. Évidemment.  
Les mains d'Arthur serrèrent un peu plus son visage maintenant rouge à cause des larmes.

« I hate you guys so much... So _fucking_ much... »

* * *

« Gilbou j'peux te taxer une clope ? »

Aucune réponse. Francis fronça les sourcils.

« Oh Gilbert ! J'te cause !  
\- Hein ? Ah oui. Une clope. Attends. Ja. Tiens. »

Le français attrapa la cigarette tout en dévisageant son camarade. Il tira son briquet de sa poche pour allumer le tube de nicotine, légèrement contrarié par les airs presque absents de ses deux camarades.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Me dîtes pas que vous regrettez le truc qu'il s'est passé avec Kirkland. »

Antonio lâcha un couinement et prit sa tête dans ses mains, ce qui surprit plutôt le blond du groupe. Tonio, sous ses airs d'ange innocent, était sûrement une des personnes supportant le moins Arthur. Dès qu'ils élaboraient un plan consistant à emmerder l'anglais d'une quelconque façon, il était pour, toujours avec le sourire.  
Et là, il geignait.  
Il geignait.  
Bonnefoy tira une latte en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Gilbert, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Un rire quelque peu nerveux lui échappa, accompagné d'une quinte de toux à cause de la fumée.

« Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ?  
\- Francis ça craint ! Se plaignit Antonio (et très franchement, l'interpellé cru que son ami allait fondre en larmes).  
\- Attendez. Juste si vous étiez contre cette idée, pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit ?!  
\- Mais on était pas contre, grogna le prussien. C'est juste qu'on s'attendait pas à ça.  
\- Vous vous attendiez pas à quoi ? Eh, ça fait juste trente minutes qu'on est assis sur ces marches et ça fait trente minutes que vous tirez la gueule sans que vous ne vouliez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça fait chier à la fin ! »

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui le vexa un peu plus. Il tira une nouvelle fois et tourna la tête de sorte à regarder le paysage et non plus ses amis. Au final, il était salement déçu, aussi. Quand Gilbert et Antonio étaient revenus, ils n'avaient pas osé le regarder. Ni l'hyperactif, ni le plus respectueux d'eux trois. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Même après l'accident ils avaient osé le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
La fumée de cigarette formait des nuages noirs grisâtres, et s'il accommodait un peu sa vision, il pouvait avoir l'impression d'être une sorte de dieu soufflant l'apocalypse sur ses fidèles citoyens tels que les fourmis ou les insectes. Cette pensée l'aurait presque fait sourire, mais par malheur (ou non) il n'avait plus huit ans et demi. A dix-sept ans passés de plusieurs mois, on fait rien de tout ça. La fumée s'envola donc juste dans les airs, et il la regarda disparaître sans sourciller.

« Mec. »

Il se retourna vers l'albinos, qui le regardait d'une façon étrange. Son visage était presque trop sérieux, mais en même temps un peu gêné. Quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas et ne lui allait pas non plus.

« Mec, le problème c'est Arthur.  
\- Quoi Arthur ?  
\- Il s'est mis à chialer dès que t'es parti. J'avais jamais vu ça, et Tonio non plus d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu dévisagea à son tour son ami.  
Soit il se foutait royalement de lui, et alors il devait rigoler pour ensuite se jeter sur lui et l'hispanique et entamer une bagarre amicale. Soit il était très sérieux, et alors là il devait être étonné. Vu le visage tiré de son camarade, il choisit la deuxième option.  
Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour obtenir des explications et des informations, Gilbert soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc.

« Mec, ça craint grave car Kirkland il est amoureux de toi. »

* * *

Arthur était quelqu'un de solitaire. Le fait qu'il eut disparu durant l'heure de trou n'était pas exceptionnel en soit. Il s'évaporait souvent dans l'établissement avant de revenir en cours ou d'apparaître à l'endroit où on voulait qu'il soit. Le fait qu'il ait été en compagnie de Bonnefoy avait surpris, soit, mais n'avait pas plus choqué que ça. Beaucoup avaient juste vu, au final, le président conduire un membre du BTT à une énième convocation du principal ou d'une quelconque personne faisant partie de l'administration de l'établissement. Rien de bien spécial. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était son nez légèrement rouge ainsi que ses joues. Il expliqua vaguement à ceux qui demandaient que c'était parce qu'il avait mal vécu le changement de température entre l'établissement climatisé et le véritable désert à l'extérieur.  
Cependant, certains n'étaient pas dupes et ça, ça l'énervait et le gênait en même temps. Pleurer n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, et aussi bête que cela pouvait paraître, il craignait pour son grade. Qui ici voulait d'un représentant pleurnichard ? La réponse était simple : personne. Il avait réussi à rester tranquille grâce à ce rôle, hors de question donc de le lâcher pour une raison aussi... stupide.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais par pur signe d'anxiété.  
Les cours ne reprenaient pour lui que dans une quinzaine de minutes. Il avait réussi à accéder à un endroit calme et loin du petit monde, sans trop s'éloigner de sa future salle de classe. Là, assis dans la salle de permanence vide (elle l'était toujours), il pouvait simplement regarder les autres élèves passer pour rejoindre les classes ou retrouver des amis, tout en se disant que franchement il avait bien foiré sa vie d'adolescent.  
Il était seul. Terriblement seul. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Oh bien sûr il avait quelques camarades sympathiques, comme l'étudiant japonais Kiku Honda par exemple. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dans sa classe et n'avait pas du tout les mêmes horaires que lui. C'est pourquoi il était toujours seul, aux repas comme en cours. Il savait bien qu'à la base, le lycée était là pour apporter des connaissances dans diverses matières et non pas pour servir de lieu de rencontres. Cependant, si il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il était un peu amer et déçu de n'avoir jamais personne à ses côtés en cours avec qui faire des choses toutes bêtes, comme partager un manuel par exemple.  
Un soufflement résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant que son téléphone ne se mette à vibrer. Avec une certaine mollesse qui ne le caractérisait pas, il se saisit de l'appareil électronique, le déverrouilla et le porta à son oreille.

« Yes ?  
\- Arthur ? Hi treasure. It's me.  
\- Oh. Hi mum. What's going on? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine surprise dans sa voix du fait que sa mère ne l'appelait presque jamais.  
\- Nothing bad, sweetie. I just totally forgot to tell you something. I've asked Maïwenn to come tonight for the dinner with her sons. And she said yes. So if you can go back home soon please, to be ready. Scott and Carwin will be here too, they'll take care of Alfred. And- »

Le cœur de l'anglais avait tout simplement lâché juste après ces trois phrases, et il n'entendait déjà plus la voix maternelle à l'autre bout du fil. Son cerveau se mettait doucement en route. Il savait que sa mère était amie avec celle de Francis, cependant elles se voyaient surtout toutes les deux, en dehors d'une des deux maisons. Maïwenn Bonnefoy était déjà venue prendre le thé, mais c'était tout. C'était une femme charmante (comparée à l'autre crétin qu'elle avait pour fils), gracieuse et disciplinée, tout en gardant un côté fort et débrouillard. Il n'avait vraiment pas de problème avec elle, au contraire.  
Mais elle venait avec son fils.  
Elle venait avec _Francis_.  
C'était sans compter la présence de ses frères. S'il n'avait aucun mal avec Alfred, qui n'était qu'un enfant et donc son cadet, c'était bien différent avec l'aîné, soit Scott. Car si Carwin était relativement calme (ou extrêmement fourbe il n'avait pas encore trouvé lequel des deux mots était le plus juste), le roux, lui, semblait exister juste dans le but de l'emmerder.  
Un cours instant, il se dit qu'au final il y avait bel et bien un dieu au dessus d'eux et qu'il l'avait créé juste histoire de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un au moins une fois. Saleté.

« -thur ! Arthur ! Hello ?  
\- Yes. Yes, okay mummy. It's okay. I'll be back soon.  
\- Ah ! Great ! See you soon darling !  
\- Hum. See you soon. »

Il raccrocha et fixa le petit objet dans sa main sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Puis son cerveau fit tilt après de longues secondes d'observation ennuyante, et ses dents grincèrent.  
_Amazing_.

* * *

Quand il regardait la situation dans laquelle il était, Arthur se sentait impuissant, vulnérable. Et il détestait ça. Les raisons étaient très simples. Déjà il y avait ses deux frères, mais même si l'un était occupé en cuisine, Scott était, lui, bel et bien à ses côtés avec son sourire d'hypocrite qui donnait au cadet l'envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table. Ensuite, il y avait Alfred, son petit-frère (actuellement trop occupé à jouer avec le plus jeune des fils de la famille d'en face) qui faisait un bruit monstrueux à lui donner des migraines. Et surtout il y avait Francis.  
Francis, tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de sa mère, qui le dévisageait sans retenue malgré '' l'accident '' de l'après-midi même. De temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient, alors les sourcils de l'anglais se fronçaient et il le laissait tomber. C'était ça ou il se mettait à hurler des insultes devant tout le monde. Et ça, sa mère n'aimerait pas.

« Alors Arthur ? J'ai entendu dire qu'en plus de ton rôle au lycée tu continuais la guitare ? C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Madame Bonnefoy d'une voix émerveillée.  
\- Oh. Er... Oui, si. Je joue beaucoup moins cependant. »

Elle rit et lui rétorqua de ne pas être si modeste, et il sourit en toute réponse. Cette femme était véritablement tirée d'un vieux roman français. Une véritable muse. Tout en elle était calculé pour être élégant et léger, un peu comme pour son fils. Sauf que lui avait le côté « gros con » avec, comme le jeune Kirkland le disait si bien.

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Arthur, Francis ! Lui au moins n'a pas arrêté ce qu'il aime ! J'ai toujours dit que tu aurais dû continuer à cuisiner..  
\- Hum hum. » Rétorqua vaguement l'interpellé tout en gardant ses deux billes bleues sur son camarade de classe.

Le lycéen n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe, ça le rendait nerveux. Et son frère à côté lui, qui savait parfaitement ça, encourageait presque le français en souriant continuellement. Finalement, Lydia Kirkland revint de la cuisine avec du thé qu'elle servit aux personnes présentes. L'ambiance devint bien vite agréable et gaie, quoi que lourde pour le jeune président du CVL. Ses tympans n'appréciaient pas les centaines de conversations autour de lui (et qu'importe que la pièce ne comporte que huit personnes, Alfred comptait pour une fanfare entière à lui tout seul). Que ce soit les deux mères discutant de tout et de rien ensemble, tout en se taquinant de temps en temps, ses deux grands frères assis à côté de lui qui marmonnaient et gloussaient ensemble, ou même les deux yeux bleus posés sur lui qui étaient les plus bruyant en lui posant silencieusement des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser, alors qu'il portait la tasse de thé chaud à ses lèvres. Toute sa concentration était dans ses doigts, historie de les empêcher de trembler ou de lancer le contenu de l'objet de porcelaine au visage d'une des personnes dans cette pièce.  
L'Earl Grey lui brûla la gorge (sûrement n'avait-il pas assez soufflé dessus) et une légère grimace déforma ses traits calmes. Un coup de coude de Scott en renversa un peu sur sa chemise aussi mais ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel. Leur mère fusilla son aîné du regard après ce geste d'ailleurs, avant de se détourner pour prendre Alfred dans ses bras et le rassurer quant à la véracité d'une quelconque histoire d'horreur que Carwin avait dû lui murmurer.  
Son corps réagit alors tout seul, et avant qu'il n'aie eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouvait debout face à toutes les personnes de la pièce (pièce qui était d'ailleurs de nouveau calme notons le). Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, toussa deux trois fois avant de se lancer.

« Excusez-moi je ne me sens pas très bien. Et qui plus est, j'ai beaucoup de travail donc je vais devoir vous laisser ici. Je redescendrai pour vous dire au revoir. »

Sa mère hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et celle de Francis lui sourit une nouvelle fois avec toute cette douceur qui la caractérisait tant. Il n'accorda pas un regard aux autres garçons et se retourna en un volte face pour s'éloigner à grands pas de cette salle de torture.  
L'orage commençait à peine, en n'offrant alors qu'une simple pluie.

* * *

« T'as une tonne de CDs. »

Arthur leva son stylo en fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible. Oh _come_ _on_. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à Francis, qui de son côté finissait de fermer la porte et commençait juste à observer les pochettes de disques.

« T'en as combien ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Dégage, j'ai du boulot. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse ou réaction quelconque lui indiquant que le français l'avait écouté ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende compter un par un les Cds, en murmurant cependant assez fort pour l'emmerder.  
Il roula des yeux.  
Franchement.

« J'en ai trois cent quatre vingt neuf, OK ? »

Il aperçut un petit sourire se former sur les lèvres de son camarade. Quel _connard_.

« Comment tu fais pour connaître toutes ces chansons ? J'veux dire, y en a des milliers quoi.  
\- J'écoute beaucoup. »

Il fit une courte pause.

« Surtout j'ai pas peur d'écouter. »

Le plus vieux hocha vaguement la tête et continua son observation, mains dans les poches et cette fois-ci en silence. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas partir de si tôt, l'anglais soupira et retourna à son devoir d'Histoire.  
La simple présence de son ennemi dans son espace personnel le dérangeait cependant au plus haut point. L'entendre marcher dans son dos, se pencher sur des posters et des fois glousser pour des raisons lui échappant, … Au fait, l'idée même de le savoir en train de respirer derrière lui l'exaspérait.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda finalement l'invité.  
\- L'indépendance américaine. Je trouve déjà ça chiant à souhait , alors ta gueule. »

Francis rit. Kirkland l'entendit mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il n'avait rien à dire en plus de toute façon.  
Un bruit d'affalement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et, grâce à un rapide coup d'œil, il réussit à voir son rival assis sur son lit. Les yeux verts croisèrent les bleus et un étrange sentiment de mal-être envahit le plus jeune. Il retourna à ses affaires avec un soupir exaspéré, tout en conservant cette sensation désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un l'observait.

« … Arrête de me fixer, dumbass.  
\- Depuis combien de temps t'es amoureux de moi ? »

Les doigts d'Arthur serrèrent le stylo et il arrêta inconsciemment de respirer pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Son visage, il forçait son visage à garder une expression neutre histoire de ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne se sentait déjà.

« Gilbert et Antonio m'ont expliqué, continua le français. Que tu t'étais mis à pleurer après mon départ et tout ça. (Il fit un vague geste de la main). Tonio était dévasté, alors qu'il ne t'aime pas en plus. Je pense que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.  
\- Ca fait plaisir de se sentir apprécié, railla le propriétaire de la pièce.  
\- Donc tu m'aimes. »

Aucune réponse.  
Pourquoi lui répondrait-il de toute façon.

« Tu ne dis rien ?  
\- Y a rien à dire.  
\- Ben si, quand même.  
\- Puisque je te dis que non. »

Le stylo retourna sur la table.

« Et je ne t'aime pas.  
\- Oh ? Tu me désires ?  
\- WHAT ?! Non ! »

Le plus grand rit de nouveau, et Arthur l'entendit se remettre sur ses pieds. Il pouvait deviner le sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres et l'air espiègle qui s'affichait sur son visage. Il entendit des pas légers se diriger vers lui, mais ne sortit réellement de sa torpeur que quand deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.  
Il se retourna en un volte face (enfin, ce qui y ressemblait le plus étant donné qu'il était assis et qu'en faisant tourner ainsi sa chaise il avait failli tomber), prêt à engueuler son camarade puis...

Puis le vide.  
C'est ce qui prit possession de la tête de l'anglais. Le baiser soudain et injustifié que lui donnait le français avait un arrière-goût de clope mélangé à une certaine envie. Pour autant, il ne le repoussa pas immédiatement non plus. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Il restait juste là, accroché aux accoudoirs de son siège, laissant son soit disant ennemi de toujours embrasser ses lèvres avec une avidité certaine. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés automatiquement, et c'est sûrement quand il les rouvrit à cause du froid soudain contre sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Il plaqua donc sa main sur sa bouche, son visage rougissant furieusement sans qu'il ne puisse pour le coup le contrôler, avant de terminer par un lancement de sa jambe dans le tibia de l'autre blond, qui l'évita en ricanant.

« YOU LITTLE SHIT. HOW DARE YOU.  
\- Caramel.  
\- WHAT ?!  
\- Tes lèvres, elles ont le goût de caramel, lui sourit l'invité comme s'il faisait un compliment tout à fait anodin. »

L'anglais beugla un « Shut up ! » des plus mémorables, toujours cet obstacle ennuyant devant ses lèvres, et réussit à frapper son camarade à la cuisse. Cependant, à la place de se plaindre ou de geindre sous la douleur, il rit de nouveau.  
Selon lui, ce crétin riait beaucoup trop.

« Tu devrais être content pourtant ! T'es amoureux de moi, et je t'embrasse. C'est cool. »

Il le fusilla du regard, et s'il n'avait pas eu tant d'honneur en jeu, il se serait sûrement remis à pleurer. Mais cette fois-ci uniquement à cause de la colère noire dans laquelle il était vis-à-vis de son imbécile de camarade. L'air goguenard de ce dernier lui donnait simplement envie de l'encastrer dans un mur, et s'il n'avait pas autant de respect pour les meubles de sa mère, dieu sait qu'il l'aurait très sûrement fait. Il recula son siège et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte se replia un peu sur lui-même.

« … J'suis pas ton putain d'jouet, Francis. »

Son voisin de classe arrêta de sourire.

« J'vois pas en quoi tu serais mon jouet, Arty. T'es amoureux de moi et je cherche à évacuer la tension. On y gagne tous les deux.  
\- Tu vis dans un film ou quoi ? Le coup du sex-friend c'est un plan totalement foireux. Et je te rappelle que juste comme ça, mais vraiment hein, on est ennemis. Tu m'as jamais aimé depuis qu'on est gosses, et même si de mon côté c'est plus compliqué-  
\- Car tu m'aimes.  
\- ...-Il n'y a aucune, AUCUNE raison pour qu'il y est une quelconque histoire de cul entre toi et moi. »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment, chacun cherchant à toucher l'autre avec ses éclairs invisibles.

« Pourquoi ? Donne moi juste une seule bonne raison, je dis bien bonne, pour qu'on ne pousse pas notre haine jusque là, Arty. Alors là, et seulement là, je te foutrai la paix. Je ne te vois pas comme un sex-friend, comme tu dis, mais comme quelque chose de plus... privilégié. Alors vas-y, dis. »

Silence.  
Il était toujours conscient, évidemment, c'était juste que quand il cherchait une raison il ne trouvait pas. Rien ne ressortait, une excuse, un prétexte, rien. Alors il lâcha un énième soupir et enleva sa main, puis reporta son regard sur son adversaire. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais cette fois-ci avec quelque chose de plus. Il y avait toujours ce côté espiègle, mais aussi comme une forme de soulagement. Ce côté original disparut bien rapidement avec le remplacement de l'apaisement par l'envie.  
Quand Francis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux et pris le temps d'apprécier la pression sur ses lèvres, passant ses deux bras autours du cou du blond et se laissant porter jusqu'au lit aux couleurs de l'Union Jack.

* * *

Arthur avait souvent trouvé que le temps passait vite. Il avait des fois l'impression désagréable de sentir sa vie lui échapper, qu'il ne pouvait que la toucher du bout des doigts et qu'il était obligé de courir derrière elle, quitte à perdre conscience des autres êtres humains autour de lui.  
Petit, il voulait être adulte. Ou du moins, il voulait avoir les dix-sept ans qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de répéter, à l'époque, que plus tard il serait écrivain ou quelque chose comme ça, un rêve de gosse qui est impossible à accomplir. Il se voyait riche, dans une grande maison, sans ses frères pour l'embêter, juste avec sa mère pour le câliner. Car il ne se voyait pas vivre sans les bras maternels où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier. C'était tout juste impossible pour le petit garçon qu'il était.  
Il avait déjà tout prévu depuis si longtemps.  
Et même si en grandissant il avait pris conscience de nombreuses choses dont la dureté de la vie et du monde dans lequel il vivait, il avait gardé un infime espoir de réaliser cet idylle. Il avait travaillé dur pour ça, vraiment très dur.  
Cependant, la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui était un peu différente, au moins d'un point de vue relationnel. Il avait haï tellement fort son ennemi qu'il en était tombé amoureux, déjà. Puis il avait dix-sept ans mais ne sortait pas, n'avait toujours pas d'amis mais juste des camarades. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son rival d'enfance était purement sexuelle, rien d'autre. Cependant elle restait la seule relation '' sûre '' qu'il avait. Le seul véritable repère au milieu de cet espèce de chaos de rêves brisés.  
Il poussa un soupir ennuyé en pensant à ça, avant que le directeur n'appelle son nom.  
Il prit ses fiches et attrapa ses lunettes, se levant ensuite pour aller sur l'estrade et s'adresser au lycée.  
En relevant les yeux vers les adolescents, il en croisa une paire bleue océan qui accompagnait un sourire quelque peu amusé.  
Kirkland fronça les sourcils, mais la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira discrètement pendant quelques secondes. Tout en fixant Francis, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa voix résonner dans la pièce.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le président du CVL, et aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le sujet des nouvelles règles quant à la fête de Noël du lycée. »

* * *

« Vous voulez vraiment faire tout ça ? »

Francis enleva la feuille de devant son visage, alors que l'anglais se contentait d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation tout en restant concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le plus vieux siffla d'admiration en relisant une énième fois les notes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle formule chimique ou de la solution contre la fin dans le monde.  
Le chauffage gardait les deux adolescents au chaud dans la maison britannique avec l'aide des coussins et des couvertures, alors que la neige dehors commençait déjà à tomber.  
Le français laissa tomber son bras sur le matelas, lâchant le papier au passage qui partit explorer les couvertures de laine, puis releva les yeux vers celui qu'il considérait comme un '' amant '', observant d'abord les traits fins de ce dernier avant de redescendre jusqu'à la couverture de l'œuvre littéraire.

« Le portrait de Dorian Gray. J'ai pas aimé ce bouquin.  
\- Te vexes-tu si je te dis que je n'en ai rien à foutre ? Répliqua calmement Arthur en tournant la page.  
\- Tu as essayé la littérature française ? Ca, c'est bien.  
\- J'ai essayé Candide de Voltaire, comme tu me l'avais si délicatement conseillé en me le lançant dessus. C'était minable.  
\- C'est juste trop compliqué pour toi, bougonna le grand blond. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« T'as essayé Baudelaire ? »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et ferma son livre pour baisser les yeux vers le garçon prenant ses cuisses pour un foutu coussin.

« Oui j'ai lu.  
\- Je trouve que ça te va bien. C'est très sombre mais magnifique. Je lisais ses poèmes à Jeanne avant. »

Les mains de l'anglais se serrèrent sur le tissu recouvrant ses épaules. Il continua de regarder son compagnon (ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus), sourcils froncés et quelque peu étonné de le voir pouffer.

« Tes sourcils sont un crime contre l'humanité, répondit le français à l'interrogation silencieuse.  
\- Mes sourcils t'emmerdent.  
\- C'est de l'humour Arty ! T'es toujours si sérieux. »

Nouveau silence où les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien de plus. Pas un sourire, pas une insulte, pas un baiser volé, juste un échange de regards.

« Je ne suis pas Jeanne, murmura Kirkland.  
\- Non, tu n'es pas Jeanne.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi, à flirter comme tu le faisais avec elle. »

Le français ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu n'es pas Jeanne, continua-t-il, et personne ne sera jamais Jeanne. Tu n'as pas son sourire, ni son rire, ni ses goûts en matière de vêtements, ni ses intérêts. Tu n'es même pas une fille, en plus. Tu n'es absolument pas comme Jeanne. »

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Arthur n'aimait pas cette réponse, vu la sensation de pincement que son cœur subissait. Il s'y attendait pourtant, c'était plutôt clair. Même lui le savait.

« Cependant, reprit l'aîné, Jeanne est morte et je ne pourrai jamais la ramener. J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, de reprendre à zéro quitte à refaire les mêmes conneries qu'autrefois. Je penserai toujours à notre relation passée comme à une des meilleures périodes de ma vie. Mais c'est terminé tout ça. »

Il bailla puis sourit.

« Et puis ça va, même si t'es chiant, grognon, têtu et que tes sourcils me font penser à des chenilles, tu t'en sors bien dans le domaine d'amant secret. »

Arthur ne souriait pas.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il, c'est pourquoi tu restes alors que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Les yeux bleus se dévoilèrent de nouveau, et l'anglais fut presque surpris de voir à quel point cette lueur sérieuse les rendait encore plus profonds et envoûtants.

« Qui t'a dit que je ne t'aimais pas.  
\- On se déteste depuis gamin.  
\- Ca c'est ce que tu crois.  
\- Francis. »

Grognement ennuyé, puis nouveau silence.

« Tu t'attends à une déclaration ? Que je t'explique ô combien sa seigneurie gros sourcils est devenue importante dans ma vie ? Demanda finalement Francis.  
\- Si tu oses faire ça je te cogne. »

La façon dont Bonnefoy passait du sérieux au rire lui avait toujours semblé presque trop brutale. C'était tout bonnement déconcertant, car ça enlevait toute crédibilité au personnage. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire ça lui donnait un côté plus '' craint '' ou mystérieux.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment.  
Finalement, ils ne dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Le dos de Kirkland vint s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins, alors que ses doigts enroulaient inconsciemment les cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient ses cuisses. Ses yeux se détachèrent de l'autre lycéen pour venir se poser sur le velux. Il neigeait toujours, et bientôt la vitre serait recouverte. Il s'imagina la ville recouverte du beau voile blanc et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait qu'Alfred allait être fou demain matin.

« Arthur ? »

Il ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux pour se noyer une nouvelle fois dans l'océan.

« Je t'aime. »

La phrase avait résonné dans la pièce, voir même dans toute la maison. Non, toute la ville, selon Arthur. Alors que pour Francis, elle s'était directement collée à la peau de l'anglophone.  
Ce dernier cligna finalement plusieurs fois des yeux, son air presque blasé remplacé par un bien plus surpris, avant qu'un mal-être et une exaspération apparents ne s'inscrivent sur son visage accompagné de rougeurs sur ses joues. Il se pencha rapidement et asséna un coup de boule au français, qui lâcha un geignement de douleur. Bon, soit. Un cri de douleur.

« Mais t'es DINGUE ?!  
\- Je t'avais dit que je te frapperai !  
\- Ah car t'étais sérieux ?! Saleté ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins encore quelques instants comme ça, avant que Kirkland ne se mette à ronchonner dans son coin, donnant des noms d'oiseaux tous plus charmants les uns que les autres à celui qui squattait ses jambes. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il se tut, mais continua à regarder ailleurs, trop gêné pour reporter son attention sur son compagnon. Cependant, il sentit ce dernier bouger, plus exactement rouler, puis deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirèrent de la douceur des coussins. Sa peau frotta contre la housse du matelas, le faisant grimacer (cette sensation était classable dans les plus désagréable, facilement top dix). Une fois qu'il fût totalement sur le dos, et qu'il eut enfin l'impression que la tempête était passée, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé au moment de sa '' chute ''.  
Est-ce que son papier-peint était vraiment comme ça ? Putain mais c'était moche.  
Il sentit quelque chose s'étaler tout à côté de lui et remarqua que les bras le tenaient encore, mais que les guilis des cheveux blonds sur ses jambes avaient cessé. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec celui qu'il venait de frapper.

« Je t'aime vraiment. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots ne s'envolèrent pas et restèrent bien encrés à sa peau. Étonnement, il ne rougit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête presque timidement. Le visage de Francis disparu dans son cou, et s'il ne sentait pas ses lèvres retracer les contours de sa mâchoire, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait disparu. Tout était flou dans sa tête, dans ses yeux. Une main vint trouver la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent presque naturellement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui se firent ensuite happer une nouvelle fois par une bouche gourmande.  
Ils ne parlèrent plus des raisons, du pourquoi, du comment.  
Plus jamais.

* * *

« Un bal ?  
\- C'est plutôt minable comme idée.  
\- Je me moque du fait que ce soit minable ou pas, grogna Arthur aux trois garçons devant lui. Le directeur veut un bal, et bah on lui en offre un.  
\- Mouais. C'est super cliché quand même..  
\- J'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire, Carriedo.  
\- Oh regardez moi, je me fais belle pour le bal de Noël ! J'espère que mon prince charmant viendra m'arracher à cette vie siiii ennuyeuse ! Je serai la plus belle des princesses ! Hihihi ! Mima d'une façon -ridicule- exagérée Gilbert en faisant de grands gestes, qui firent pouffer Antonio.  
\- Je vous transmets juste le message, bande d'idiots. Venez ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème.  
\- Quoi ? Tu rages car tu veux être la princesse, Kirkland ?  
\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Beilschmidt, arrête de dire une connerie plus grosse que toi.  
\- On doit venir comment ? »

La voix de Francis avait coupé toute discussion parallèle, et les regards se tournèrent vers lui, qui restait le nez dans ses exercices de philosophie.

« C'est à dire, '' on doit venir comment ? '', demanda l'anglais.  
\- Et bien, on peut venir seul, à trois, accompagné ? Développa son interlocuteur sans pour autant cesser d'écrire.  
\- Comme on veut. »

Bonnefoy sourit, et son Némésis frissonna.

* * *

Les lumières dansaient plus que les élèves eux mêmes. Et c'était compliqué à faire. Les adolescents riaient, parlaient, jouaient, dansaient, draguaient et des fois même plus. Adossé au mur, près du bar (le ponch était dégueulasse d'ailleurs), Arthur observait les autres. Il ne riait pas, évidemment, il ne riait jamais. Cependant, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines. En tant que président, il était satisfait de voir ses plans fonctionner. Et là, son plan était plus qu'une réussite. Il pensa qu'il devait remercier les autres membres du CVL et sortit donc son portable pour envoyer un message à Kiku, Lukas et Elizabeta. C'étaient les seuls qui avaient son numéro, et c'étaient aussi les seuls dont il avait le numéro. Ils étaient treize, au CVL. Oui, c'était minable. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches, créant des mots numériques qui semblaient trop froid pour être aimables. Saleté de technologie utile et indispensable. Elle ruinait sa vie. Il était hors de question qu'il mette un _smiley_ à la fin de son message groupé. Il lui restait un certain honneur. Alors il cliqua sur envoyer, et rangea son mobile dans la poche de son costume. C'était un vieux costume de Scott, et il le trouvait moche car trop sobre. Mais c'était soit ça, soit le bleu clair que Carwin avait acheté en Italie, et ça non. Jamais. Il préférait le gris de son aîné.  
Sur la piste, il aperçut Elizabeta sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste (était-ce du velours ?), l'ouvrir et lire ce qui était sûrement son message. Elle gloussa et releva la tête, le cherchant des yeux, avant de le trouver et de lui offrir un sourire resplendissant, qui était presque perturbant sur elle. Elle avait toujours l'habitude d'avoir un visage sévère quand elle était entourée d'hommes, mais le maquillage avait arrondi son visage carré, relevé ses pommettes et agrandit ses yeux. Kirkland se dit qu'elle était superbe ce soir, et hocha la tête en toute réponse.  
Il chercha le Norvégien et le Japonais, mais les deux, s'ils étaient là quelques minutes auparavant, avaient disparu. Sûrement étaient-ils sortis prendre l'air, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant venant d'eux.  
L'anglais ferma les yeux quelques secondes, oubliant le temps d'un court instant tout le bruit autour de lui pour ne ressentir que la chaleur et la joie de la période de Noël. C'était bien. Une bonne période, qu'il appréciait.

« Alors, président, tu vas pas danser ? »

L'interpellé releva ses paupières pour que ses orbes vertes puissent croiser les deux bleues de Francis.  
Francis.  
Francis et son ensemble blanc, Francis et ses yeux océan, Francis et ses cheveux blonds ondulés, sa voix au tintement espiègle, sa tenue élégante, son sourire moqueur, sa façon de tenir son verre de ponch (dégueulasse) ou même le regard qu'il portait sur lui. Francis et sa pseudo-perfection tachée par ce caractère ridicule mélangeant diva et gros _crétin_.

« Tu bouches la vue que j'ai sur la salle, frog.  
\- Je suis pourtant certain que la nouvelle ne te déplaît pas. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.  
Au loin, Elizabeta lança son verre plein sur Gilbert car il avait tenté de voir sous sa robe pour le fun. Elle n'avait pas ri.

« Que veux-tu, sinon ?  
\- Je venais juste comme ça voir mon cher président. Tu étais tout seul, c'était un peu triste quand même.  
\- Hum hum. D'accord. »

Le français le dévisagea.

« Tu ne me vires pas ?  
\- C'est Noël, crétin. Pour une fois je fais preuve de clémence et j'accepte ta présence à mes côtés. Alors pose pas de questions. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil le plus grand cligner des yeux de surprise, avant de rire aux éclats. Kirkland ne chercha pas à comprendre, et le laissa se caler à côté de lui, tout proche. Si proche qu'il pouvait toucher son épaule et sentir son parfum parfaitement dosé (c'était deux pshits et demi s'il vous plaît, ni plus ni moins). Ils restèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, à regarder les élèves passer ou déconner les uns avec les autres.

« Tu ne vas pas avec Gilbert et Antonio ?  
\- J'ai vu Gilbert partir après s'être pris le verre de Lizzy en pleine gueule. Et Tonio court un peu partout. J'avais pas la foi de le suivre. Et puis j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Il sentit une main frôler la sienne et ses doigts, toujours cachés par l'ombre de son corps, se déplièrent presque instantanément pour se lier ensuite à ceux de son voisin. Il lança un coup d'œil à son voisin pour voir que celui-ci regardait droit devant lui mais avait un léger sourire (idiot) placardé sur ses lèvres. Le plus petit émit un bref '' Tsk. '', et son amant se retourna vers lui, demandant silencieusement la signification de ce soudain bougonnement

« Pour l'auto-proclamé '' plus grand romantique '' de tous les temps, tu es plutôt niais.  
\- Je pensais que monsieur frigidité n'était pas à fond dans tout ce qui est amour, le nargua l'autre en serrant un peu plus sa main.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a fait une fausse déclaration, et maintenant regarde toi. Tu ressembles à une collégienne. Si tu te mets à rougir je t'assume encore moins.  
\- Tu ressors des trucs qui datent ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais répondu. »

L'anglophone le dévisagea.

« De quoi ?  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais, fit Francis avec une certaine simplicité qui masquait mal une sorte de déception. Je veux dire, tu me l'as fait comprendre de bien des manières différentes, tu m'as fait une scène pour que je te dise je t'aime, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dis toi en retour.  
\- … Pardon ? Jamais ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Mais il me paraît évident que je... »

Kirkland sembla chercher ses mots et se sentit soudainement très idiot. Il se dit quelque chose comme '' Ah bah oui '', ce qui l'enfonça encore plus. Son camarade le regardait fixement comme on regarde une vidéo passionnante. Il attendait sa réaction, l'appréhendait un peu peut-être, Arthur ne savait pas. Il restait là, la bouche ouverte, fermée, ouverte, fermée, à l'observer bêtement. Le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il restait juste là, pétrifié.  
L'attention du français fut demandée par une élève pour qu'il aide les cuisiniers d'un soir à s'en sortir. Il répondit qu'il arrivait, sourit un peu tristement à la statue à ses côtés avant de s'excuser et de lui lâcher la main dans le but de s'en aller. Le plus petit des deux le regarda s'avancer vers la jeune fille et traverser la pièce en écoutant les dires de la voleuse d'attention.  
What ?  
Arthur serra les dents, brisant la pierre qui avait prit possession de son corps, et commença à s'avancer à son tour vers le duo par de grandes enjambées. Il devait avoir une expression mécontente voir plus car ses camarades scolaires s'écartaient sur son passage tout en lançant des regards apeurés vers sa personne.

« BONNEFOY. »

Le concerné se retourna, étonné qu'on emploie son nom d'une façon si agressive, mais sa réponse dut mourir dans sa gorge quand une paire de lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ses dents cognèrent contre celles de l'autre, accentuant ce côté violent du baiser. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais la salle semblait soudainement aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. Ils restèrent comme ça, accrochés à la bouche de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné ou quoi que ce soit mais ça avait de quoi surprendre.  
L'anglais repoussa soudainement son compagnon et lui balança son poing dans le bras, tirant au français un glapissement. Il s'essuya la bouche, regardant ailleurs, murmura brièvement deux mots, se retourna et quitta la pièce à grands pas, bousculant tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage.  
La porte claqua derrière lui, et un nouveau vide s'installa.

« … Que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda Francis à sa voisine.  
\- Je... crois que tu viens d'embrasser le président.  
\- Oh. »

Elizabeta poussa un hurlement aigu dans le fond.

« _Love you._ »

* * *

« Tu étais sérieux ce soir ? »

Arthur ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux apprécier le contact de l'autre et tomba sur les orbes bleues fascinantes de Francis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il gigota un peu sous le français qui le regardait avec un air mélangeant amusement et curiosité. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés après la soirée par pur hasard et avaient juste décidé d'aller chez le plus vieux. Ou du moins c'est tout ce qu'il avait compris entre deux baisers enflammés.

« Et toi tu es sérieux d'arrêter de me débarrasser de cette putain de chemise, frog ?!  
\- Non, non, franchement ! Faudrait qu'on en parle.  
\- Francis ! Cria l'anglais pour lui rappeler que (oh coucou!) ils étaient à deux doigts de coucher ensemble et pas de se taper la discut.  
\- Attends, s'il te plaît Arty. Tu m'as embrassé devant toute la salle soit plus de la moitié des élèves. Juste parce que je t'avais dit que tu ne m'avais jamais dis « je t'aime »? Si tu réagis comme ça à toute mes requêtes j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, gloussa-t-il. »

Les joues de l'anglais se teintèrent de rouge alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sans pour autant lâcher un quelconque mot, juste pour finaliser le tableau de son embarras.

« On en reparlera une autre fois, bordel !  
\- Ah ? Non car franchement c'est super import- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que par un glapissement, se faisant tirer en avant par son amant. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Amusant.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- Ennemis, lui répondit-il. Rivaux aussi. Et tous les synonymes qui vont avec.  
\- Flous.  
\- On ne peut pas être flous, Francis.  
\- Je pense que nous sommes un '' couple '' spécial.  
\- _I know.  
_\- Je t'aime. »

Il rit.

« Wanker. »

Il murmura.

« I love you _too_. » 

* * *

**END**


End file.
